warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beriel Heldi
Beriel Heldi is an Archangel of the Wanderers Chapter and leader of the Mute Hand, the Grand Company. Famous across the Imperium as the Angel of the Crusade. He is a capable commander and cunning swordsmen, having served in the Deathwatch for a century. He holds many honors including Hero of Drancoris, the Indomotius Blade, and the title of the Angel of the Crusade. He wields a relic blade of the chapter, The Thorn of Neckia. Category:Space Marine Characters History Though many of the chapter regard him as a hero, the Inquisition sees him as one of their greatest tools during his service during his time in the DeathWatch, though every record he has is hidden even among many of the Inquisition only the highest are granted access to it. Beriel is a gifted Wanderer and a talented commander, it is heavily rumored he could be the next in line for the Arch Angel of War. Beriel is accredited for winning the Shifter War and shattering the Shifter Empire. Beriel after saving the Grand Templar of the Storm Crusaders, Calnor Alrnia. Was given the name, Angel of the Crusade. Thanks to Beriel's Selflessness the Wanderers and Crusaders have been having better relations between the two chapters. Beriel after the Shifter War was promoted to Angel Prince and now leads the Shadow Host. A host that even the Wanderers consider to be unorthodox. The Shadow Host lost its Angel Prince during the Shifter War. Its Prince was slain by a Shifter at the end of the War. He was known for wielding two plasma pistols that were designed to not ver heat as frequently. Beriel was given these Pistols but refused saying that he could not take the weapons of his predecessor instead he gifted it to his new Second Command: Angel Mortiel who became his second. Beriel after his tenure as an Angel Prince, he was swiftly promoted to Arch Angel of the Crusade, a new title never before given to any Wanderer. He is currently aiding the Storm Crusaders, by hunting down the remnants of a Hive Fleet. Though the Crusaders depise the Wanderers as a whole, Beriel and his Company swiftly won their hearts after they rescued the Chapter's Master of Sanctity from a Hive Ship along with a slew of geneseed and relics of the Storm Crusaders. Personality Considered quite aloof among his battle-brothers. Beriel is often the center and leader of his fellows, often respected for his charsima and leadership. He is a quick thinker, but resolute in rebuilding his chapter's image in the eyes of the Imperium. He has as all astartes remembers too well the burden of the Deathwatch service he was apart of. Due to these missions as a Veteran of several campagins. He stands out from the wanderers as a whole, whom are usually grim and cold. Beriel gained his outlook from countless campagins with the Deathwatch which the Wanderers share a very deep relationship with. Like many within his chapter he does not place any honors upon his armor, as all Wanderers know that the honors mean nothing on the field if they were to die. He shares this sentiment and has forbade anyone under his command from donning them into combat. Abilities and Traits As an Archangel and former Deathwatch Astartes, Beriel is a skilled combatant and sharpshooter. Due to his excellence in combat he often leads from the front. Though in times of survival he like all Wanderers resort to hit and run tactics. He like all wanderers suffer from the geneseed mutation, being noticably shorter, yet quicker than ordinary Astartes. Though he is often called by his brothers mockingly as "The Burial." Equipment Widowmaker Pattern - Bolter - Relic Blade - The Thorn of Neckia Artificer Armor - Angel Variant Bolt Pistol Quotes About By